


Four Seasons

by trudarling



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Kristanna, One-Shot, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trudarling/pseuds/trudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff Bjorgman and Princess Anna of Arendalle's relationship were always chronicled with the four seasons. The summer they met, the fall when they got into a relationship, the winter when Kristoff asked for Anna's hand in marriage and that spring when they finally got married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr. I thought up of this fic idea as I went to sleep a few nights back and I had this thought that Kristoff and Anna’s relationship is chronicled by season. For one thing, they met on a summer in Frozen. Anyway, here goes the fic and I hope you guys will enjoy this!

**Summer**

It was the first time since forever that the gates to the Royal Residence of Arendalle were opened up to the public and like everyone else in the kingdom, Kristoff was also curious as to what lies inside the compound of the Royal Residence.

But it was not until the entire kingdom found out the probable reason why the castle’s gates were kept closed for years when Kristoff actually got a glance of the royalty that governed the kingdom.

In that shop by the mountains of Arendalle that led to the North was where Kristoff and the Princess of Arendalle first met. Just moments after her sister ran away and left the kingdom in eternal winter.

That was the start of their story. 

When they faced the trials of getting to the Queen’s castle at the top of the North Mountain, when Kristoff was met with the news that his eventually beloved Anna has been hit by her sister on the heart from when she tried to convince her to return to Arendalle and reverse the spell that left the kingdom in a winter that seemed to stay forever.

Kristoff witnessed as his beloved Anna slowly froze, and when she has actually frozen and when her sister had unfreezed her and restored the kingdom to its former glory of being the heart of summer. Those were their toughest moments together but in the end, everything went well and fell into place.

The first kiss has been made and the better chapter of their story has opened.

**Fall**

Leaves were falling down in Arendalle, signalling the start of the Fall season. People started to cover themselves with light jackets and it was one of those days when Kristoff and Anna went out together. Of course, there was still Elsa’s watchful eye on them, but compared to when they just met, Elsa trusted Kristoff with Anna more at this point.

Kristoff took the Princess on a rowboat ride over Arendalle Bay and as the sun started to sink, there came an event that meant surprise.

"Tell me Kristoff, what is it!" Anna spoke excitedly

"Give me your hand." Kristoff told her

"Alright…" the princess said with a giggle as she extended her hand

"Anna, I have something  _really_  crazy to say…” Kristoff spoke

"What? What is it? Don’t keep me waiting?" Anna said, even more excited now

"Princess Anna of Arendalle, will you be my woman?" Kristoff asked with confidence

"Well I have something _really_  crazy to say about that…” Anna spoke, “Of course Kristoff!” she added in the happiest tone she has ever spoken in since the gates of the castle were opened.

Kristoff kissed Anna’s hand, leaving the princess blushing for she has just faced the happiest moment of her life, one that has been made thanks to true love. They then shared a kiss as daylight traded places with the night.

**Winter**

The Annual Winter Festival of Arendalle is one of the most awaited festivities of the kingdom next to the summer festival and the queen’s coronation. At this point, snow has covered the kingdom and of course, people are already wearing thick jackets.

As Kingdom Tradition, the Queen hosted the annual Christmas banquet, inviting notable personalities not just of the kingdom but dignitaries coming from other kingdoms and settlements as well. 

The festivities have started and soon enough, Kristoff and Anna decided to make this one bold move that would inflict a change to the kingdom. Without any hesitation, they walked up to the queen, trying to ignore any nervousness he had.

"Queen Elsa, if you do not mind, may I have a word with you for a second?" Kristoff asked

"Make it quick then, I have more affairs to attend to." The queen said, turning to the couple

"Kristoff and I have been thinking…" Anna spoke, "We would like to get married already, and I believe that we have known each other long enough to consider it."

"Well…you know what happened the last time you asked for my blessing for marriage?" Elsa told her younger sister

"But Elsa, I’ve known Kristoff long enough and so did you. In fact, you did give him a rank among the royal positions." Anna said, hoping to convince her sister well enough to bless the marriage.

"And I promise to take care of your sister." Kristoff told Elsa, "And if I end up doing anything wrong, I assure you that you can freeze me into a block of ice and I will not say anything against it."

"Please Elsa…will you bless our marriage?" Anna asked her older sister

"I will." Elsa told the couple, "But if you two do something crazy, I swear one of you will be frozen into a block, do you understand that?"

"Yes we do." The couple said in unison

"Very well then, I shall be attending to other matters now." The queen said as she walked away to speak to the other dignitaries

Another milestone has been achieved, and another one is to be attained. A stronger bond has been formed between the Princess and the Ice Dealer on the month of joy and generosity. Those were one of their most unforgettable Christmases and definitely one of the most important ones as well.

**Spring**

The Royal wedding has been set. Word has spread across the kingdom that the Princess of Arendalle and a Kristoff Bjorgman were to be wed in a few weeks. 

Preparations have been made here and there, the best tailor of the kingdom has been summoned to the castle for the fitting of the wedding gown, the best baker has been commissioned to bake the Royal Couple’s wedding cake. 

Then came the wedding on May of that year and everyone positioned by the church, ready to see their beloved princess marry. Dignitaries were once again in the kingdom to witness this event as well.

"Anna, are you  _really_  sure about this?” Elsa asked her younger sister as they waited for their cue to walk down the aisle, “Are you really sure about marrying Kristoff? Like no second thoughts at all?”

"I am really really sure." Anna reassured her, "And besides, haven’t we talked over about this a few days back."

"I am simply concerned for your safety and even though I know your soon-to-be husband very well…" Elsa spoke, "It doesn’t mean that I won’t still be watchful over you two."

"Sheesh sister…I am already old enough for this thing." Anna told her, "And besides, Kristoff and I have finally made it to this moment. We will be married in a few moments."

The Princess of Arendalle then walked across the aisle with her older sister escorting her. She was then united with Kristoff when they reached the altar. A few prayers were said and it was finally the moment they have all been waiting for. The vows.

"Will you, Kristoff Bjorgman accept Princess Anna of Arendalle as your loving wife?" The minister asked

"I do."

"And will you, Princess Anna of Arendalle accept Kristoff Bjorgman as your loving husband?" 

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." the minister spoke, "You may now kiss the bride."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Dignified Witnesses of this Wedding, Princess Anna Bjorgman and Prince Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendalle!" The kingdom’s prime minister spoke as the crowds in the cathedral cheered

Kristoff and Anna then made their first kiss as a married couple and Elsa could not help but shed tears of joy for her younger sister. Now wed to a man who loves him with all his heart. There is really true love in the world, after all.

 

 

 


End file.
